goldengirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Phillip "Phil" Petrillo
Phillip "Phil" Petrillo was the son of Salvatore "Sal" Petrillo and Sophia Petrillo and the brother of Gloria O'Connor and Dorothy Zbornak. He was a cross-dresser who was married to Angela with children. Unfortunately, at the age of 55, he suffered a heart attack and died. He never made an appearance. In Episode "A Little Romance" it is mentioned that Phil has ten children, six of them that are boys who give up their room for Sophia. Life Note Since Phil was an unseen character his details are thin but this Biography is based on the fragments that we have of him. Born in 1935 in Brooklyn, New York to Salvatore and Sophia Petrillo, Phil was dressed in Dorothy's baby hand-me-downs which Sophia believed he would grow out of. During high school, however, he was still wearing dresses when Dorothy's old teacher came to visit. He apologized to Sophia, saying that they couldn't fix the problem with the dress code, but Phil did wear boys clothes, and he wore a suit one Halloween. He wore a wedding dress when he married Angela, whom Sophia called "Big Sally" trying to say that she was trashy, and they lived in New Jersey in a Trailer Park. Dorothy and Sophia would reference to him like they did other unseen family members. Sophia would complain that he rarely called and that when he did call he used a pay phone. In the episode Golden Moments, Angela left him and while Sophia rarely visited, she did go when there were problems, during the episode the girls try to convince Sophia to stay, but she has a lot of problems, but just as the girls are about to give up, Sophia tells them that Phil and his wife are together again. Death and Aftermath Phil died in 1990 of a heart attack while trying on a dress in a store dressing room. He was 55. At his funeral, Dorothy said that he looked like he died in a Benny Hill sketch. Dorothy is asked to give a eulogy, but she breaks down in anger as she never expected to give this eulogy. To try to mend the past, Angela spends a week with the girls and finds out why Sophia never visited as much which upset Phil, Sophia claims it was because she never got the dowry from Angela's father for $47. When Angela gives her the money, clearly there is something more, Rose uses her grief counseling experiences to get Sophia to tell the truth. Sophia was ashamed of Phil's cross-dressing and was angry that Angela never stopped it. Angela told Sophia that it was something he did all his life, and he was a good man. Sophia breaks down and she makes up with Angela. Trivia * He was nursed until he was 12. He wanted to come home from school during lunchtimes. * He was Dorothy's opposite in knowledge, as he cared little for books while Dorothy was the overachiever. * Sophia revealed that every Christmas he makes her a model of the Nativity in Cheese. * Phil was a fire starter as a kid which Dorothy thought was the reason Sophia left her in charge. * Only one of his kids was named Harvey. * While in A Little Romance Phil is meant to have 10 kids but in Golden Moments there is 6 (Angela took 4 with her) there might 2 reasons, one the writers have made one of many mistakes again, or two the missing 4 kids had grown up and move out. * When the script for Phil's funeral was sent to the cast, actress Estelle Getty, who played Sophia, asked for jokes her character were to give at Phil's coffin cut. Getty felt that mothers would never do this, and the jokes were considered too homophobic in nature. The writers acceded to her request. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dorothy's Relatives Category:Sophia's Relatives